This invention concerns a competitive game, particularly, though not essentially, adapted to be played using a mass-communication medium such as radio or television, whereby the number of players may be unlimited.
Competitive games played on mass-communication media, such as panel games, quiz shows and the like, are limited, in the number of participants who can hope to gain a prize, to a very small number, typically less than ten per program. Accordingly, such games must rely for their "audience appeal" on factors such as the personality of the compere or presenter, the format of the program, the "entertainment" content of the program and to some extent the nature and value of the prizes.
The present invention, while not denying the importance of those factors, provides another, more imperative or compulsive reason for watching the program, in that it, for the first time, actually permits instantaneous mass audience participation with prize-winning prospects.